There may be a demand for dispensers which serve as containers for small confections, and the like, that include features that may attract a purchaser. Such dispensers enable purchasers, such as children, to carry confections, including candy, chewing gum, and the like, under relatively sanitary conditions and to dispense such confections as desired without the danger of spilling and/or contaminating the entire quantity of confections.
Confection dispensers are generally well known in the art and come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. A relatively high percentage of candy purchases may be made by, or at the insistence of, children. However, the typical child may have little, if any, brand loyalty, and thus candy manufacturers may have long relied on clever packaging in order to attract the purchaser's attention. One marketing approach may be to put the candy in an attractive candy dispenser designed to appeal to children and/or adults. For example, many members of the public can recall the very popular Pez® candy dispensers. Other candy packages may rely on the use of licensed cartoon characters, action figures, or even the name of a popular sports personality. Thus, it may be a commonly held belief that a candy container or dispenser that incorporates one or more novel or unique features is very likely to significantly increase the sales of that candy product. Therefore, there is a continuing need for novel candy containers and dispensers.